


Non-traditional Valentine

by shanzsway07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp for life, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, my girls deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Lena hates Valentines day because she doesn't believe in love. Alex takes a chance in trying to change that and show her what it really means to  love.





	Non-traditional Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! So I had this in my head and decided why the hell not.
> 
> Just a small one shot to help get out my AgentCorp feels.
> 
> I am personally not a big fan of Valentines day but I know some people are so Happy Valentines day!
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Non-traditional Valentine.

**Lena's POV.**

"Wait so you really don't like Valentines day? Why?" Kara asks one games night with the super fam.

"I never liked Valentines day, even as a child. It just, I don't know, I never understood the appeal of it all. Buying dozens of red roses to prove you love someone, cheezy notes, ugh." I say.

"It's cute!" Sam argues.

"Maybe to some, but to me it's a little much. Over the top gestures and over prices gifts, sometimes they're just so impersonal and people do it just for the sake of doing it so they can say they did something." I say.

A few more protests from everyone fly around the room and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever okay, look Valentines day is all good and fun but for someone like me it's just not that great." I say.

Everyone looks around confused and about to ask but I politely ask them to drop it. It's not something I want to talk about.

A few months later the same topic comes to head during a girl's night. I may have had a little much to drink.

Kara had just told me about her encounter with a fifth dementinal emp, which is fascinating.

"So that's why when I went to your apartment it was filled with millions of roses." I say.

Kara nods.

"Yep, Rao it was so annoying. Like he did not take no for an answer and I just wanted to wring his neck. He would not leave me alone." She says.

"It was kind of sad though, how it had to end. Poor guy just wanted someone to love him." Alex says.

"Just another reason to hate valentines day. Love is painful." I say. Yeah I've had way too much to drink.

"It can't be that bad. Even if you don't understand it, there's got to be something you've liked about it. When we were kids, at school we used write names of everyone in our class on a piece of paper and send it around, writing compliments on them. It was nice." Alex says.

"Well maybe for you guys not me. When I was growing up, the only notes I got on Valentines day were mean and awful death threats telling me to kill myself." I say and take a huge swing of my wine which is now empty.

I need another one. The memory is too painful and I need to dull the ache of many years of rejection and hatred.

"Wait really, that terrible." Sam says.

"Who would do that? What would anyone do that? To you especially." Alex says with a look of anger and kindness.

That hurt too. She can't be looking at me like that. Not when I'm this pathetic.

"I'm a Luthor what do you expect." I mumble out as I reach for the wine bottle.

Alex grabs it and takes my glass out my hand, putting it aside. I whine in protest but I'm too drunk to fight.

"That's not an excuse. Just because you're a Luthor doesn't mean you're not a person, people are so mean." Kara says.

"They didn't care about that and honestly it doesn't matter because they were right anyway." I slump in my seat, curling up to protect myself. From what, who knows these days.

They all looks at me with these...sad expressions. It makes me mad! I don't need their pity!

"I dread Valentines day every year since I could remember. While most people get cute lovey dovey notes, I get death threats and very strong worded hate notes." I say.

"And I used to just let it roll off my back, I didn't let it phase me. I used to tell myself that love could overcome that but love fucking sucks." I say.

My heart is hurting and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as I stare into the floor, stuck in all those long lonely nights in a cold empty bed, reading through my work, emails and _'fan mail'_ with a bottle of scotch, box of tissues and a heavy heart.

"I don't believe in Valentines day." I say.

"That's like saying you don't believe in love." Alex says next to me.

I just look up at her, I'm crying and I know I probably look like a fucking wreck but I'm drunk and vulnerable and I don't fucking give shit.

She looks at me with a frown, her eyes searching my own, like she's looking for something. Then her expression drop and I don't know if it's just me but it looks like she's going to cry.

"You really don't believe in love..." She says in a whisper, like she can't believe it.

I look away. I have to. Seeing that expression on her face hurts.

"Love has brought nothing but pain. Everyone I've ever loved has left me, in one form or another. It's done nothing but hurt me and everyone around me and I'm just...I'm tired of it." I say.

"Lena..."

"Forget it okay."

That night I feel asleep curled between the two sisters because apparently I was way too drunk to go home and they didn't want to leave me alone after what they just heard.

For the next few months everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as my life can get. One thing did change though. I did end up spending a lot more time with Alex.

Mostly for work and DEO related reasons but it was fun. She's great company and is very funny in a dorky nerd way. We have a lot of fun together but it's sweet torture.

No one knows this but I may have a little crush on the older Danvers sister. Since that first day we met actually but I immediately told myself to stop.

It didn't though but I was fine. Alex and I never really interacted those first two years so I kind of forgot about it.

But of course it's never that easy. When we were working on defeating Reign and saving Sam those feeling kicked my right in the heart and probably grew five times in size the more we spent time together.

I tried to forget about them, tried seeing other people but love has just proven to hate me. So I just suffer in silence. It's clear she doesn't feel the same. In fact I'm pretty sure she has a thing for Sam.

I've seen them hanging out a lot. Especially this past week.

Oh yeah, this week.

A week before the day I dreaded the most made itself known on my calendar and I was sour and snapping at everyone everyday.

Then Valentines day arrived and that's when everything changed.

I walk into my office, doing my very best to ignore all the bright and pretty decorations around the building.

Just because I don't like Valentines day doesn't mean I'm going to ruin it for everyone else. I'm not a monster.

I greet Jess who is unusually happy, even for today. She's like an excited puppy and she's overly cheerful. Well at least one of us is going to have a good day.

I walk into my office and freeze in my step.

There on my desk, so out of place amongst my controlled chaos of a system is a rose.

A single black rose.

Standing tall and proud in a small clear vase with a green note attached to it.

I stand there, blinking rapidly. Am I seeing things? Is this a joke. A prank?

First, how did it get here. No one but Jess is allowed in my office when I'm not around. She knows I hate any surprises.

"Jess!" I call out, still staring at the rose.

"Yes Miss Luthor." She answers.

"There's a rose on my desk." I state the obvious.

"I am aware. I put it there. It was brought in this morning, not ten minutes before you arrived." I hear her say.

Okay...that means she knows who sent it and she left on my desk...why?

"Who sent it?" I ask.

"I don't know, Miss Arias brought it to me saying its from someone she knows well." She answers.

"And you just...left it on my desk?" I ask.

"I had a team look it over as well as Supergirl. It's perfectly safe Miss Luthor." She answers.

Well...that's embarrassing.

"Thank you Jess."

I walk slowly over to my desk and look down at it.

It's beautiful. I've never seen a black rose before but I know they exist. It's clear whoever left it took great care in handling it. The torns are still there which I will admit is a nice touch.

Most people cut the thorns away which I think is unnecessary. The thorns are part of the flower, it may be a painful flaw sometimes but it's still what makes it beautiful.

I pick up the green note and dare to read it.

_Dear Miss Luthor._

_So I heard you don't like Valentines day. Understandable, it can be a little over bearing and fake at times. But it can be beautiful as well and oh so real._

_I know this might be weird and suspicious._

_Especially considering who you are but I assure you I mean you no harm. I'm just an admirer and the thought of you feeling that Valentines Day is nothing but something people made up to make money makes me sad._

_You're a beautiful and wonderful woman who deserves more than she gets._

_So I have made it my mission to show you the beauty of this day in a very special way._

_I heard you hate the usual traditions of Valentines day gifts and chocolates so I've decided to do something a little different._

_Instead of a million red roses, I sent one single black rose._

_Instead of chocolates and bear, I sent a puzzle. A riddle. Something for you to try and figure out. I heard you like a challenge so I made sure to make it difficult._

_Think you can handle it?_

_-Your Non-traditional Valentine._

What the fuck.

Who is this person and why is their hand writing so pretty?

And a puzzle? What puzzle- oh it's right there. I missed it and it was right in front of me.

It's just a folder that says: " **Solve Me** "

Brilliant.

I put the note down and pick up the folder. I open it and there are a few sheets of paper with- holy shit.

That is a lot of complex equations. Wow. Whoever wrote this must be a fucking genius. I can already see these are not your average riddles.

There are instructions and a manual too. A manual to what?

I look inside the folder again and see a small cute in it. Same size a rubics cute but it looks like some kind of ancient artifact.

I can tell it's not but the design was made for it to look that way.

There's a note attached to it.

_If you're reading this it means you're curious about all of this. Which is a good thing._

_As you can see this is no ordinary puzzle. It actually comes with a manual but there's a catch._

_The manual is incomplete._

_Now you're probably thinking, well that's pretty useless then, why give me it then? Simple. You have to complete it._

_The equations and questions you have are what you will need to complete the manual. You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out._

_Now I know what you're thinking, why would I play this stupid game with a stranger? Well I'll tell you._

_Each question and equation you complete will reveal something about me. If you complete the manual, you will know more about me and I won't be so much of a stranger then._

_Once the manual is complete it will instruct you on how to open the box. What it's inside you ask?_

_Well there's only one way to find out._

_-Your Non-traditional Valentine._

Wow...that's...special.

I have to admit I'm impressed. This is very different I must say. And this person has put a lot of time and effort into this. Obviously this box they made themselves and honestly this is a little amazing.

Still this is weird and I am very sceptical. Who knows whats in this thing?

I flip the note over to see if anything else is written on it but that seems to be in.

I move around my desk and sit down in my chair. The rose, the box and the papers lay in front of me.

I sit and I stare at them. This is crazy. Who in their right mind, who would be so brave yet so reckless and stupid enough to send this to me of all people.

This is crazy. This is madness. This is...

Adorable.

But no. I can't. I can't risk it. It's too weird. Nope. Nope. Not going to do it. I'm not. I push them all aside and pull out my real work.

I have two companies to run.

**Twenty minutes later.**

Fuck it.

"Jess please hold my calls for the rest of the day and please make sure I am not desturbed unless it's life or death." I say into the intercom.

"Yes Miss Luthor. Anything else?" She asks.

"Not at the moment, thank you."

I turn my attention back to this box and manual. I look over the instructions and equations, glancing at the rose ever so often.

This is actually kind of cute. There are codes and riddles everywhere. I can already see I'm going need to do some research for some of them. Just by looking at these I can already see this person is a bit of a perfectionist and also a huge dork.

The first few are quite easy to decipher. I find myself laughing out loud because the first instruction says:

_"Wow, you're actually doing this."_

And then goes on to explain the next instruction.

I work on this for a about an hour before it's starts getting really hard. This person was not kidding, this is difficult.

I giggle every now and again when a question or equation reveals a joke or funny fact about my Non-traditional Valentine.

_"Never trust atoms, they make up everything."_

_"I used to be terrified of the cartoon characters Thing 1 and Thing 2 as a child. It's dumb I know but those little guys were freaky okay!"_

They're definitely quite the character and I'm not going to lie. I'm enjoying myself more than I'd care to admit.

Sometimes the problems are not even related to the manual but just a code to work out to get some more information about my secrets admirer.

They make up for the really difficult one that make me wreck my brain a bit.

**A few hours later.**

"Oh my God! What? I swear I calculated that correctly. How does that not-Oooooh I get it. Okay, fine."

I've been working on this whole thing for the whole day. I even forgot about lunch. Jess had to literally force me to eat by taking away the manual.

This person is messing with my head. Sometimes the equations are so simple but they made it look so complicated. Like heres a huge ass problem, sike, it's just a front, here's the real answer.

It's quite funny how I'm so riled up and frustrated but I do love a challenge.

I will say I am getting very interested in what they have to reveal about themselves. The bigger the solve, the more personal the fact.

At one point they told me about a failed relationship they thought they would never come back from, thought that some evil entity was hovering the perfect love right in front of their face only to have it ripped away by one thing.

I don't know what it is...but the more I get to know this person, the more I feel like I actually do know them. It's crazy.

Sometimes is just random things they think off and it gives me a deeper look into their mind.

_"Ever wondered why bad things happen to good people? I do. A lot. In my line of work it happens. I know a lot of good people who have been delt a bad hang and I just think it's so unfair. I think it's because we live in a bad world."_

Other times they say something that completely fucks with me.

_"I have a dangerous job. Everyday I throw myself into death itself and wonder if I'll ever make it out alive. But I do must best to make sure I do. I have to. I do have something to live for. Sometimes to die for. I mean...if you don't have something to die for then what's the point of living."_

Sometimes it's just something ridiculous like:

 _"Ever wondered why panties is pural but is one thing, and bra is singular but is actually a pair?"_

Seriously who is this person.

After many many hours I finally finish all the problems and complete the manual.

God it's was a fucking mission and a half. It was fun though and I learned so much about this person.

They're kind and awkward from what I've learned. Maybe a bit high strung and stuff but also a bit of a softie. I can also tell they're the protective kind. Impulsive as well.

They're sweet and I am honestly really curious about they are. What they look like.

I pick up the box and start reading the instructions. I fiddle with all the buttons and nobs as I try.

It takes me about another two hours before I finally get it.

It opens just a crack and I stop. I stare at it. It's open now. That's what I wanted so why can't I look inside.

I guess I'm a little scared to look inside. I mean, it's still a little weird but I suppose it couldn't be that bad.

Slowly, I pull apart the two halfs of the cube and inside lies a black rose pendant and...a ticket?

A ticket to what?

I look at the pendant and it's gorgeous. Something you can attach to a necklace or a bracelet. Maybe a ring but is beautiful.

I love it.

At the bottom of both these things is a folded note.

I pick it up and start reading.

_Well would you look at that. You got it open. That's impressive. Congratulations. I knew you could do it._

_I'm going to be honest, I didn't think you'd even try so the fact that you're reading this now is amazing._

_That being said, I'm going to take a huge risk. The ticket is an invite. I know this is weird and honestly if you immediately throw this all away I understand._

_Your friend Sam has the location to what this ticket is for and any additional information you need._

_If you decide to give this damaged soul a chance, even if it's just to tell me to leave you alone..._

_I'll be waiting._

_-Your Non-traditional Valentine._

Sam...

I'll give this person props. They've got balls. I honestly don't know what to do. Should I? Shouldn't I?

I mean if Sam knows them then maybe they're not a serial killer out to get me but...this is crazy.

One thing I do know is that this person could literally be anyone.

I've known Sam for a long time and if Sam trusts them this much...it could be anyone from our mutual friend both here in National City and Metropolis.

Hell it could be Sam herself for all I know.

No it's not Sam. I know she's been seeing someone. She just won't tell me. I'm pretty sure it Alex.

Anyway, this is still crazy and I an kicking myself for considering it. What's wrong with me. This is text book stuff. Don't talk to strangers and all that shit!

I can't just...can I? I mean it wouldn't hurt right.

That is until they kidnap and kill me.

God this is wild. Who are you? Why? Why me? What makes me so special that they would put this much effort into something? I don't get it.

I have to. I have to know. I want answers.

I take the box and stand up. I walk out my office and down the hall to Sam's.

I don't even bother knocking and just walk in. She's sitting at her desk, packing away her things. Wow she's done for the day. It's already a little dark out. I was working on this thing the whole day.

I walk over and place the box in front of her. She freezes and looks up at me. Waiting.

"Why?" I ask her.

She leans back in her chair. Her face serious but compassionate.

"Who is it?" I ask. I know she won't tell me but it's worth a shot.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Then why? Why do they want me?" I ask and I feel my eyes well up. It's too much.

"Why wouldn't they, Lena. You're an amazing and wonderful person. You deserve to be happy and they believe they can make it happen and quite frankly I think so too." She says.

"I can't Sam." I tell her.

She stands up and walks over to me, pulling me into her arms.

"You can Lee. And that's what scares you." She whispers against my head.

I cling to her for comfort in my spiral. I just don't understand. I don't even know who they are and already I'm terrified. In the short time I've worked on their puzzle I've grown attached and that scares me.

"I don't know what to do, Sam." I say into her chest.

She holds me tighter.

"Yes you do Lee." She says.

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"And neither to they but they're risking it. They're taking that chance." She says and pulls back.

She takes my face in her hands and looks at me with soft eyes.

"But what if they hurt me, I can't Sam. Not again." I say.

"Do you honestly think I would have done this if I knew they would." She says.

I sigh and sink back into her.

Sam has been my rock since we met. She's always been there for me and she's always looking out for me. I trust her with everything and anything.

She pulls back and reaches into her pocket pulling out a green card.

"This is the location of where they'll be waiting. It's public but not too public. I know how paranoid you get when you're alone but I also know you get anxiety around large crowds." She says and hands it to me.

She turns my face to look at her and I see nothing but kindness and love in them.

"It's up to you Lee, but if you decide not to go, I'll be here for you I promise." She says.

"What about them?" I ask. What if I don't go. What happens to them?

"They have their own support system but my concern is you. You've been hurt so much and I just want to see you smile again." She says.

She leans down and kiss my forehead.

"Follow your heart." She says and then leaves me too my thoughts.

**That night.**

**Alex's POV.**

I glance at my watch for the thousandth time in the last ten minutes.

I look around and the street I am standing by is almost empty save for the few people walking by. It's getting late and my heart is in over drive.

She should have been here an hour ago. She's not coming. I'm so stupid. Of course she's not coming. I don't know what I was thinking.

I should have known it was a long shot.

She hates Valentines Day, she made that perfectly clear. I don't know why I thought I could change that for her. Why I thought this was a good idea.

I should have learned my lesson with Maggie. I can't believe I did this. I was warned that putting my heart out here like this would get me hurt if it went south.

They warned me! They helped me but they warned me! I should have listened. I should have listened to them.

But they convinced me to follow my heart. They told me to do what felt right. So I did. And look where that got me.

Standing lonely in the middle of the night in a suit waiting for someone who won't show.

I feel tears well up and my heart breaking into pieces. Like it's being slowly stabbed with a hot serrated knife. The lump in my throat making it hard to breathe.

My legs feel like they're about to give in and there's a piece of paper burning a hole in my pocket.

I stumble a little and look up to stop the tears from falling.

I glance down at my hand. A single black rose and I sigh.

I turn around. I might as well leave.

I look ahead as I do and then I freeze.

S-she's here...

"Alex?" she says in a soft voice.

"Lena..." I whisper.

My heart flutters when she says my name. I feel my body heat up a little and lightness in my head.

She's so beautiful, the moon shining brightly on her gorgeous dark locks, face glowing and mesmerizing green eyes bore into mine like fire.

She looks perfect. Dressed down in some skinny jeans and a hoodie, hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face.

"It's you?" She says, glancing at the rose in my hand. It feels heavy and I glup and nod, unable to form words.

She slowly steps forward towards me. I don't move. I can't, my feet are rooted to the ground.

She gets closer and my heart beats faster, loud in my ears.

Then she's standing in front of me. So close I can smell her sweet perfume. It makes me a little more light headed.

We just look at each other, not moving, not saying anything.

I can't believe it.

"You came..." I all but whisper.

She nods.

"I had to know." She says in the same tone.

I just look at her. I had a while speech planned but I'm completely blank right now.

"I don't understand, I thought...I thought you and Sam were..." She says and trails off.

I smile a little and shake my head.

"Wrong Danvers sister." I say and her gorgeous eye widen in shock.

"Kara?" she says.

"Who else." I chuckle.

"How?" She asks.

"Who knows with those two." I say.

"How did I not know this?" she says.

"Probably because you're not supposed to know. Neither am I. It's a secret. Shh." I say with a finger on my lips and she smiles.

We stand there again, not talking I'm extremely nervous right now.

She then steps closer.

"Why? Why me?" she asks.

The vulnerability in her eyes and her voice makes me melt. I feel a little braver and step forward. We're really close right now, almost chest to chest.

I look down at her, look her in her eyes.

"Because you're everything, Lena." I say honestly.

"Ever since we met I've been fixated on you. I never knew what I was but now that I do, God what it all and I don't want to stop." I all but whisper.

"Everytime I look at you, it's like everything else doesn't matter." I say.

I dare to step closer and take her hand in mine. She doesn't pull away so I take that as a good sign.

"You're so unreal. So beautiful, both inside and out. I find myself stuck between my fantasy and what is real. It's hard to tell because I just...i feel so much when you're around." I say and lift her hand to my heart.

I want her to feel what she does to me. My heart is in overdrive, beating hard against my chest like it's ready to explode.

She gasps but her eyes never leave mine.

"You're like an addiction to me, Lena. Always on my mind, I just can't stop thinking about you that it's become a problem. I'm zoning out at work, and when I see you...i can't move. I can't speak. I'm just so lost in you." I admit.

I feel her hand tighten on my shirt.

She rocks a bit show I reach out with my other hand, holding the rose, and steady her. She's flush against me now and my whole body in on fire.

"When you told me you didn't believe in love I knew I had to change your mind. I knew in my heart that I had to show you what it meant to be loved and loved properly." I say.

"Alex..." She whispers breathlessly.

I rest my head against her, I can feel her other hand come up to my shoulder, then my neck.

"I know you're scared. I know because I am too but you make me brave, Lena. So I'm pouring out my heart to show you that despite all the pain, love is worth it. Love is real." I say.

She looks at me with so much fear in her eyes and I pull her closer.

"Let me love you." I whisper softly.

It happens so fast that it takes a second for me to process it. She pulls me down by my shirt and presses our lips together.

Sparks explode behind my eyes and my body vibrates. I return the kiss with as much passion. It's so much better than I imagined and I can't enough.

Once we break apart for air I rest my head on hers again

"Is that a yes?" I ask breathlessly.

She giggles and kisses me softly again.

"Yes." She says and I laugh in happiness.

I hug her close and spin her around. She squeals and laughs.

Once I put her down I just look at her. Her eyes are shining and there's a bright smile on her face. The little dimple showing.

"God you're so beautiful." I whisper.

She blushes and looks down, her hair covering her face. I reach out and push her hair back, lifting her head up gently by her chin so she can look at me.

"Don't hide. You don't have to do that with me." I say. She just looks at me shyly.

I smile and decide she's been embarrassed enough.

"Did you bring the ticket?" I ask.

She nods and reaches into her pocket, pulling it out. I smile and pull out my own ticket.

"What are they for?" She asks.

"It's for an escape room." I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow at me and I just smile bigger.

"I figured a romantic dinner was too traditional so why not do something a little crazy." I say.

She laughs.

"An escape room?"

"It's themed chemistry and Greek mythology." I say and she shakes her head with an eye roll.

"It will be fun." I say.

She smiles at me and I hold up the rose in my hand.

"Will you, Lena Luthor, be my Non-traditional Valentine and join me on this totally not romantic adventure. They say no one has escaped it in years but I bet we can end that streak." I say.

She giggles and takes the rose, bringing it up to her nose.

"Alright, Director Danvers. I accept." She says and a big smile appears on my face.

I offer her my arm and she pulls her own through it. She kisses my cheek.

"Thank you." She says.

I smile down at her.

"Anything for you." I say and we walk up and into the building. This is going to be awesome.

"So were you really scared if Thing 1 and Thing 2 as a child?"

**The next day.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Miss Luthor, Director Danvers is here." Jess says through the intercom.

"Tell her I'll be right out." I say.

I pack up my things and stand up. I smile when I look back at my desk when I turn to close my door behind me.

There standing in a clear vase, standing tall and proud.

Two single black roses.

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww cute.
> 
> Yes I snuck in a little Sam/Kara because that's another ship I believe would work nicely.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


End file.
